Demon Thief
by CousinDaisy-chan
Summary: A very shitposty oneshot of a miitopia thief getting some Ganon


Rásuto didn't know how she fit into Team Emiko. Emiko's "first" and "third" teams were all her friends. But Rásuto and her fellow party members never really fit in with any of them and were never even that close of friends with each other. She thought that Emiko resented being with them but usually just brushed it off and went back to masturbating until she, Chibi-chan, and Hisui were needed for something. It was on one such occasion that she met CDI Ganon.

"Uggggggh, Chibi-chan, can't you use some of your Satan powers to help me cum? I'm not getting even remotely close."

"Maybe if you used your pointer finger?"

"I've told you, dude, three fingers doesn't feel right, and my ring finger offers both more power— aahh!— and more control to my strokes."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go play cards or some shit. And don't you dare ask me to put on my leather costume. I'm an imp, not a gimp."

"Wouldn't dream of it, you little shit. I'd rather be dominated. Perhaps by some huge, strong guy with a literal monster co—"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hisui's brown bun bounced as she made her way in and explained that Emiko went and got some new work from the Travelers' Hub. Apparently it was some badass warrior with gold armor or some shit. At dinner time, Rásuto cleaned herself off and sat down at her usual spot at the table, with a perfect view of the team's latest client chewing on a toothpick in the corner. She felt a strange hollowness in her core upon seeing this tall, dark, and gruff man, if this snorting beast could even be called a man. Rásuto paid no mind to whatever she was eating; all she cared about was this mysterious warrior the party had picked up.

She fapped through the night again, as she always does, and in the morning her team was called to go out and fight monsters alongside Ganon. As the group approached the next inn on their journey to who-cares-where, Rásuto casually let herself fall to the back of the procession to talk quietly to this warrior. "Heya, big guy. Tired?"

He laughed with a disgusting snort, "Of course not, wench. Who do you think I am?"

"Good point." They continued on and Rásuto kept sneaking glances at the lower areas of Ganon's golden armor, hardly able to endure the sheer madness of her own body. There was something intoxicating about that stench of his.

About 12:30 AM. All was quiet in the inn, and Rásuto tiptoed out into Ganon's room. She found him naked and sitting expectantly in an armchair with a smirk. A faint moan escaped her as he growled, "So the scent of my cock has finally drawn the team's whore into my chambers."

Rásuto's face formed into a disoriented grin as he rose, pinned her down onto the bed, and ripped off her thief gear piece by piece until it was revealed that she had taken the liberty of not wearing panties or a bra to meet him. She took his bumpy tongue in her mouth as his large fingers and sharpened nails discovered just how wet she already was. Rásuto delighted in inhaling the musk from Ganon's snout as he told her, "If you're so desperate for it, then begin by sucking my cock. Go on, show your fealty to me."

Rásuto was more than happy to finally get a good look at her Lord Ganon's dick. Massive enough to break a normal girl, and covered in bumps and veins. The musky smell of a man nearly made her faint as she opened her mouth wide to take this throbbing red beast. She started by licking around the bellend and the underside, and then sucking on as much of it as she could take. The bumps brushing the sides of her mouth as he held her head and forced it onto him began to match the rhythm she was using to stroke her clit. She squirted all over as Ganon pressed on her head and came into her throat. Thick and gooey, his cum overwhelmed her, but she managed to swallow most of it. "Delightful little bitch. I like your moans."

Ganon held her by the stomach and placed her on the bed, keeping his hot titanium rod just far enough for Rásuto to be unable to put it in while he kissed her. Again she enjoyed his pig nose snuffing at her and his demonic tongue filling her mouth, but she found a moment to beg. "Please, my lord... put it in. PUT YOUR DEMON COCK INTO MY PUSSY ALREADY!"

"Since you said please."

Her pussy was ready and wanted it enough to be warm and loose. But around Ganon's dick, it was tight as he thrusted in and out of her, reaching her womb and taking her a step closer to orgasm each time. After approximately three minutes of taking the lead, he sat down and had Rásuto sitting on his cock and she immediately began riding it as hard as she possibly could. Her B-cups bounced wildly as she tried desperately to make them both cum. There was this one bump that hit her G-spot each time, and she passed out onto his chest as he came, but she wasn't close. The warmth of being creampied spread through her womb as she was lifted off of him and Ganon said, "Do you think we're done, whore? I still need a taste of that slutty ass."

She more-than-happily turned over and stuck out her butt at his growling command. Yes, perhaps anal is what she needed. He grabbed her by the breasts and thrust his girth into her hole and reminded Rásuto of the sensation of anal. She quietly squirmed until she was certain his dick would hit that one spot in her ass. And hit it it did as she breathed out moan after scream after screaming moan. The bumps are a good kind of painful as Ganon plowed her without ever losing steam and she felt herself getting lifted higher and higher. Her muscles were tensing up. Something was tingling. She'd gotten this close by her own hand before but never— AAAAaaaHHHNHHH!

And at the same time that she finally orgasmed, Ganon's monstrous cum was pouring into her again. Basking in the afterglow, they continued on through the night.

When the party had finished helping with Ganon's quest, Rásuto implored Emiko to add him to the party— she couldn't lose such a cock now that she'd found it.


End file.
